Why can't you be normal
by Mrs. Horan
Summary: What happens if Randy wishes his family can be normal. Will he like it or will he freak out. T to be safe.
1. I got a call from the emergancy room

**Randy's P.O.V.**

My name is Randy Jacob Taylor. I was sitting in my room on the computer doing my homework. I had a five page report on my family. I have two brothers, a mom and my dad.

My Dad Tim Allan Taylor. He hosts a T.V. show called Tool Time. Tool Time is a T.V. show my dad and his friend Al Kevin Borland. My dad makes fun of him all the time. Like he all ways introduses him as Al something Borland. I say something because that can be anything. My dad indangars his life everyday with dangarous stunts. Al trys to stop him but dad doesn't listen. I think he should. The first time my dad did Tool Time he went to the hospital ten times.....that day. first time he dropped a hammer on his head. I told him not to put the hammer there. Second time He was so exsited he was jumping and tripped down the stairs. I don't remeber the rest right now. On to my mom. My mom is Jill Ashley Taylor. She is in school right now; She is taking a class in something that I can't pronounce.

"Randy Brittney's here." My mom called up the stairs.

"Thanks mom. I will be down in a second." I call back. Then Angala came in. Brace your self for how fast she talks.

RandycanIbarowapenciIbecauseBradbrokeminebyshowingmesomethingthatbrokeit."I had no clue what she said.

"What?" Was all I was able to get out. Then Brad explained.

"She said, Randy can she barrow a pencil I broke hers showing her something that broke it." How does he know that? I have no clue.

"Yea. Thanks for explaining Brad." Gave her the pencil and they left.

"Randy get your but down here." My mom called again.

"Fine." I got up and walked down stairs, gave Brittney a kiss and walked the door. "So what movie are we going see."

"I was thinking the new movie."

"High School musical?"

"No, First kiss."

"Okay." After the movie we were walking out of the theater. "Wow that was tarriable."

"Yea it was."

"I got a call." I answered it. It was my mom. "Yea mom......Again that is the seventh time...Today.....He dropped the hammer on his head again. I told him not to put it on the cabnit. I mean really who puts a hammer hanging half way off a cabnet that skinny." I was like duh.


	2. What happened to my family

"Brittney I have to go to the hospital my dad is in there again. So I will drop you off okay."

"Okay I understand. My brother wants to meet you. He has been is London for a while and I told him about you and he is extremely protective, so if he doesn't like you I will be put against my will to dump you. Until I live on my own."

"Don't worry a lot of people love…" He stopped there because a lot of people were mad at him. "Well some people love me."

"Including me." They kissed just before they got out of the car. "I will see you Friday."

"I can't my brother's birthday Brad is turning eight teen. How about I call you with the day I can come over and see him."

"Okay but he leaves in two weeks."  
"Don't worry I will see him within a week an a half."

"Okay love you."

"Love you to." They kissed again.

(At the hospital.)

"Dad what did you do this time."

"I bent down to pick up something and I hit the bored with my head the wood fell off the table and hit me in the head."

"That was smart."

"Okay smart butt you're grounded."

"What is it my fault your in the hospital AGAIN."

"No but…"

"NO, NO BUTS. I WISH YOU WERE NORMAL. IT SEEMS THAT I AM THE ONLY NORMAL ON IN MY FAMILY." And with that he ran.

(Randy's P.O.V)

I can't believe it I never yell at my dad like that, but than again I am the only normal one. I ran home not even bothering to get in my car. I didn't notice Brad following me. I finally notice when he called my name when he walked through the front door. "Randy what happened." He asked me. I was pacing back and forth.

"I was on a date and I get a call dad is in the hospital again. I am kind of tired getting calls from the emergency room."

"I am to, but I never yelled at him."

"I know but I don't want to talk about this right now. I think I am just tired see you in the morning. I will talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay night."

"Night." I fell asleep five minutes later. I woke up the next morning and my mom and dad were wearing suites. "What happened to my family?"

"Oh hi Randy I made breakfast."

"No thanks I rather not have burnt food right now."

"I have never burnt a thing in my life."

"But you always burn things."

"Randy you are grounded."


	3. My What

**Randy**

I was still starring at his family not knowing why they are wearing suites. Brad came down stairs in a suite. "Bye dad I am off for school." Brad said.

"But Brad it's Sunday."

"I know its summer school. I go tech the littler ones about math, and call me Bradley you know that."

"But you don't even know math."

"Dad I think Randall just insulted me."

"Son what is wrong with you?"

"I don't know. Okay the last thing I remember I was on a date I got a call from the emergency room saying dad was in the hospital. Then I got there yelled at dad. I ran home talked with Brad or Bradley and went to bed."

"I don't know what you are talking about sweetie."

"Okay. Dad what are you doing on Tool Time today?"

"What's Tool Time?"

"What's Tool Time?" I looked at him I like he was nuts. "It's like the worst home improvement show that you do."

"Randall I work as a factory owner. You know that."

"What factory?"  
"It's an appliance factory."

"Okay." I was so confused. "I think I will go to bed." I walked up the stairs. Then I saw Mark he was in nice cool clothes. "Hey Mark." I say trying to start a conversation.

"Who?"

"You."

"My name is Marcus."

"We have always called you Mark."

"No my name is Marcus."

"Okay but I will call you Mark or I will break your face."

"Randall what has happened to you. You never threaten me."

"Me and Brad always threaten you it is part of our brother to brother to brother relationship."

"I have no clue what you are talking about I am going to Franks."

"Who?"

"My best friends you know that."

"Whatever I am going to bed."

"Sleep well."

"Yea what ever." I walked in my room and standing there was me I let out a small shriek so no one could hear me. "Who are you?"

"I am you when you were ten."

"How did you get here?"

"I am your angel."

"What?"

"I watch over you make sure you are okay. I am the one who made your wish come true."

"Again what?"

"You wished for your family to be normal now you got it."

"Okay change them back now!"

"I can't not until I get my wings. When an angel helps someone they get a set of wings. So I can't change your wish." Then he disappeared.

"That was spooky." Than I lay down hoping this was all just a dream.


End file.
